Cauchemar!
by Nonos
Summary: Courte histoire entre Bella et Edward. Une rencontre pas vraiment comme on l'attendait.


Bella, POV :

Tout est incroyablement et bizarrement normal, je suis là debout dans mon couloir, devant ma porte, mais je ne suis pas seule, ma famille, du moins Charlie, mon père, n'est pas très loin, dans une autre pièce, il me parle, il nous parle puisque je remarque à l'instant même que je ne suis pas seule. Lui, je le connais, j'en suis certaine, il est si beau, presque à l'image d'un Dieu, je me suis déjà fait cette remarque, donc c'est sûr je le connais, mais que fait-il chez moi, qui plus est, dans mon couloir, avec moi… Pourtant rien ne me semble étrange, je suis plutôt détendue, s'il était là avec moi, c'est que j'avais dû l'y amener…

Mais oui, amis, nous étions amis et depuis peu, un rapport avec les cours je crois ... Bref reprenons, mon père nous parlait mais impossible de deviner ce qu'il nous cri de l'autre pièce, après tout ça ne doit pas être si important et sinon il se déplacera. Edward, il s'appelle Edward, ça y est, ça me reviens, mais j'étais droguée ou quoi, tout était tellement vague et flou, je ne me souvenais pratiquement de rien, plus aucunes de mes pensées n'étaient cohérentes ! Ma journée, comment j'étais arrivée ici, qu'est-ce que je faisais avant, rien de tous ça ne me revenais, et pourtant je suis là au milieu du couloir et plutôt bien accompagnée…

Pendant cette longue réflexion, Edward n'avait pas bougé, il était derrière moi, pendant que, dos à lui, face à ma porte, j'accrochais une nouvelle photo, c'est à se moment, qu'en me retournant vers lui, il arrêta mon mouvement d'un geste habile et se cola contre moi. Prise par surprise, je me fige sur place. Je sentis ses mains se déplacer vers mes hanches et me serrer de plus en plus fort contre lui. La surprise fut alors vite remplacé par le désir, plus il me serrait contre lui, plus je pouvais sentir ses formes, son torse musclé se mouler parfaitement contre mon dos qui petit à petit se décrispait. Ses jambes étaient elles aussi collées aux miennes et c'est ainsi que je su que je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir du désir, se rapprochement était bien plus qu'amical, je pus sentir son érection se dresser de plus en plus fort à travers nos deux jeans, il devait d'ailleurs être sacrément à l'étroit désormais à l'intérieur de son pantalon, son empressement et la taille de son membre durci contre mes fesses, n'arrangeait en rien mes tentatives de raisonnement personnelles, maintenant s'il continuait j'allais avoir du mal à ne pas ruiner complètement ma culotte, je crois même qu'il est déjà trop tard… Ses mains remontent sensuellement vers le bord de mon chemisier qu'il vient de commencer à déboutonner d'une main, il pénétra son autre main à l'intérieur et vient me caresser le ventre d'une lenteur démesurée tout en remontant vers la naissance de mes seins, pendant que je ne peux m'empêcher de frotter mon bassin contre ses hanches, il trouve alors rapidement les limites de mon soutien-gorge, sous ses doigts experts, je ne réussi pas à retenir un gémissement. Plus il continu d'intensifier ses caresses plus je me cambre et fais basculer ma tête vers lui, aussitôt il plonge à la découverte de mon cou qu'il dévore sauvagement de sa bouche, chacun de ses baisers aussi sensuelles soient-ils m'électrisent et me brûlent de manière à m'exciter encore plus. A se moment je remarque l'excitation dans son regard et l'empressement, il semble incontrôlable, ma tête reposait maintenant sur son épaule afin de lui permettre un meilleur accès à mon corps, mes gémissements s'intensifient à chacun de ses mouvements quand tout à coup, la scène se figea, le bruit des pas de mon père approchaient le couloir, la seconde d'après et avec une vitesse surhumaine, nous avions retrouvé notre place initiale et Charlie entra dans le couloir. Il était en train de parler à Edward de son père qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, enfin je crois que c'était ça…

Charlie continue de lui parler tout en entrant dans sa chambre pour chercher quelque chose dans son armoire, sûrement se qu'il m'avait demandé un peu plutôt. Edward, lui, reste dans le couloir, placé entre la porte de ma chambre et selle de mon père qui était situé du même côté, tout en continuant de l'écouter, sa main posée sur le devant de ma porte.

Après se qui venait de se passer comment mon Adonis pouvait-il rester de marbre devant mon père et de plus tenir la conversation ?! Moi, je suis surement encore d'un rouge écrevisse mais heureusement pour moi, Charlie n'avait rien remarqué en me passant devant, j'avais baissé la tête. Edward m'éblouissait, et apparemment, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'être là en tant qu' « ami » ou encore moins pour avancer dans nos leçons, j'allais donc en profiter, de plus ainsi placé Charlie ne peux plus me voir, j'observe alors le sexy Edward debout devant moi, lui continu de parler calmement à mon père, et me lance quelques regards interrogateur, j'allais jouer.

J'approchai lentement ma bouche de chacun de ses doigts posés sur le cadre de ma porte et les embrassant tendrement un à un, il ne put retenir un léger sourire, et se raidit quelque peu mais tente néanmoins de continuer de parler normalement et de garder son sang-froid devant mon père, je remarque pourtant à travers ses yeux assombries par le désir la lutte qu'il mène à l'intérieur de lui-même, et je ne peux pas cacher que ça m'amuse beaucoup aussi, le voir se battre contre le désir de me sauter dessus, mais pourtant il ne bougeait pas sa main, c'était si mignon de le voir presque rougir et gêné…

* * *

Edward, POV :

-Espèce de gamin Emmett ! T'en as fait exprès je suis sûr, comment on va faire maintenant, c'est plus marrant !

-C'est de ma faute si t'as encore choisit une pauvre petite humaine fragile ?! De toutes façons avec toi, fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose!

-N'empêche que t'es une sale brute, un gros gamin, on était d'abord partit pour l'attraper sans l'effrayer, mais toi t'as pas résisté ! Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir et réussir à te contrôler un peu ?!

-Si ma façon de jouer ne te plais pas c'est pareil, maintenant débrouille toi avec elle, vu comment elle gémissait ton nom, c'est bon elle est à toi, t'as vraiment bien choisit! Régale-toi, joue à cache-cache ou à Dracula, j'm'en fiche, fait s'en se que t'en veux, moi je me tire!

C'est bien mon jours aujourd'hui, et comme par hasard, le jour de la St Valentin, encore un tour des restes de mon satané romantisme. Le moment où cette fille passe, se déclenche en moi un désir que je n'ai jamais connu jusque là, et forcément, il n'y avait qu'Emmett dans le coin, quelle chance ! Et bien, j'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir de son aide sur se coup là. Tout les membres de ma famille ont eu le droit de choisir et de goûter un humain et un seul, pour partager le restant de cet enfer qu'ils nous restent. J'étais le dernier, et je ne croyais franchement plus que ça pouvait m'arriver. Et en la voyant, je su que c'était elle que j'avais choisit, ou qu'elle m'avait choisit d'ailleurs, personne d'autre ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet, pas seulement pour son sang, mais son odeur, son visage, ses yeux, son corps…

-Edward…murmura-t-elle

Et c'est partit, elle recommence!

* * *

Bella, POV :

Je me réveille dans une sorte de parc, tout le monde est assis dans l'herbe, il y a Edward, moi, mon père, plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissais pas et quelques amis à moi, Eric, Angela, Jessica, Mike… J'avais encore l'esprit un peu comateux, mais Edward semblait distant. On jouait tous ensemble à un jeu de rôle, et de l'autre bout assit en face de moi, Mike, n'arrêtait pas de me lancer de l'herbe, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd des fois !

-Bon, arrête s'il te plait Mike, j'en ai partout ! Angela tu peux m'aider à enlever tous se que j'ai dans le dos ?!

-Oui, oui !

-Non, c'est bon Angela, je m'en occupe.

-Edward … ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit, un élan de gentillesse, sa bonne action de la journée peut-être ?!

Je m'éloigne donc un peu du groupe avec Edward, pour ne pas en mettre partout sur eux en me secouant, et pendant que j'enlevais l'herbe que j'avais dans les cheveux, lui enlevait celle qui s'était accroché à ma chemise. Pendant qu'il était dans mon dos, et que moi je bataillais avec mes cheveux, j'aperçus sa mains défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise, s'il continuait, mon haut allez bientôt me tomber sur les hanches et je crois bien que s'était le but recherché, mais je n'étais pas sensé l'avoir vu, et comme lui étais dans mon dos, je continuais dans son jeu, je continuait à faire semblant de batailler avec mes cheveux d'une main et de l'autre je reboutonnai chaque boutons au fur et à mesure de son passage. Quand il cru avoir finit, je me retourne vers lui, contente de ma ruse, ma chemise n'avait quasiment pas bougé, lui semblait évidemment choqué de se résultat.

-Et bien quoi ?! Tu semble déçu lançais-je ironiquement avec mon plus beau sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas je me rattraperais lui chuchotais-je.

Il me renvoya mon sourire tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi.

Puis tout le décor commença à disparaitre, pourquoi tout se terminait toujours au mauvais moment, c'était irréel. Un bruit sourd raisonnait dans ma tête, se bruit devint de plus en plus claire, et ressemblait finalement plus à une voix. Et je remarque d'un coup qu'enfaite on m'appelle, mais pourquoi, j'avais mal partout, j'étais surement encore tombé quelque part, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux et fus vite éblouis, j'avais rêvé, c'était un rêve tout se délire, incompréhensible, mais Edward, pourquoi était-il toujours réel là devant moi ?! Ça y est tout me revenais…

* * *

Bella, POV :

J'étais au téléphone

-Donc on se voit demain, tu me prends à la sortie du lycée ?

-…

-OK.

-…

-Alors bisous à demain !

-…

Je marchai dans la ruelle longeant la forêt pour rentrer chez moi quand tout à coup je senti quelqu'un de costaud m'attraper violemment, à partir de là le cauchemar commença. Bien sûr me débattre ne servit à rien si ce n'est me faire mal, vu la taille de mes points qui ne font même pas peur à mon chien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous m'emmenez où ? Dis-je d'une voix tremblante et peu rassurée.

Et comme seule réponse j'eus de grands éclats de rire puis, je réussi à déchiffrer quelque chose comme :

-…C'est Edward qui va être content… Jeune qui se débat…

Puis au bout d'un court moment, il me déposa parterre et j'aperçus une autre personne, si belle, la ligne de son visage était parfaite, il ne laisser échapper aucun sentiments, puis en le voyant se rapprocher, je remarqué que si son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment, ses yeux étaient noircis de désir, cette couleur ambre, ses cheveux ébouriffés, mais en même temps si bien ordonnés aux reflet roux, il était parfait, si je ne m'était pas fait enlevé et si je n'étais pas si apeuré, quoi qu'apaisé de sa présence, je ne pourrait détacher mon regard de sa beauté. Mais que faisait-il au milieu de la forêt, que me voulait-il ?!

-Qui êtes vous, que me voulez-vous ?

-Edward.

Il prononça son nom lentement et distinctement tout en me souriant me dévoilant ainsi chacune de ses dents aussi parfaites les une que les autres, pointues et aussi blanches que possibles.

-Les rumeurs… vous êtes des… des vampires ?

A peine ais-je le temps d'articuler que le plus grand des deux s'approcha à une vitesse impressionnante de moi.

-Bien vu l'aveugle ! me murmurât-il à l'oreille.

-Emmett tu vas te taire ! Je t'avais pourtant…

Tout était devenu flou à nouveau et j'étais prête à parier que cette fois je m'étais évanouie.

* * *

Bella, POV :

-Isabella, c'est ça ?! J'ai trouvé ton nom dans ton portefeuille, je t'ai ramené chez moi, t'as fais une belle chute, tu te souviens de quoi dis-moi ?!

-Ne m'approche pas ! Criais-je tout en m'éloignant de lui autant que la pièce le permettait.

-Hm, je vois… Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques instants quand tu t'es évanouie. Dit-il dans un sourire exagéré.

Toutes mes idées refirent surface à ce moment et je ne pu m'empêcher de piquer un far.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett, le plus « violent » n'est plus là, nous sommes seul.

-Et c'est là que je devrais me sentir soulagé ? Je suis avec un vampire seule dans un endroit inconnu et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?!

-En tout cas t'as le sens des réalités, tu ne perds pas le Nord. Son ton ironique vira au regret. Pourquoi rends-tu les choses si difficile de toutes façons une fois que je t'aurais faite mienne, tu auras oublié cette nuit alors je ne vais pas m'en priver. Non je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, mais à ta place je ne m'en réjouirais pas. Mais malheureusement pour toi c'est toi qui m'es destiné.

-Je ne comprends rien, destiné ?! Vous devez faire erreurs…

Je constatai nerveusement qu'il s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi durant toute notre conversation.

-Tu auras bien le temps de comprendre.

Sur ses mots il me plaqua contre un mur, toujours impossible de me débattre sous l'emprise de ses mains fermes, ses lèvres froides vinrent se plaquer aux miennes et au même moment je sentis ma peur disparaitre complètement pour laisser place à un désir que je n'avais jamais encore ressentit, mes lèvres se furent plus présentent sur les siennes, cet élan dû d'ailleurs le surprendre.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir à ma situation, il n'y avait plus que nous, moi et mon bourreau, la seule chose qui m'importait, lui. Il pu alors sans mal deviner qu'il avait maintenant gagné, et relâcha l'emprise de ses mains sur mon corps, qui me maintenaient collé au mur, et put ainsi venir les plonger le long de mes hanches. Désormais, mes mains fourrageaient avidement dans ses cheveux. Il me souleva aisément, mes jambes entourèrent ses hanches et tout en gardant ses mains sur mes fesses, il nous amena sur son lit. Je me retrouvais maintenant à califourchon au-dessus de lui et cela m'excitait au plus haut point. De sa main froide il fit passer mon t-shirt par-dessus mes épaules et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce, je fis d'ailleurs de même avec le sien. Il m'attira aussitôt à lui pour un baisé plus pressant, plus animal. Ses baisés descendirent le long de mon coup pour ensuite arriver à mes seins, s'il savait les sensations qu'il me procurait sa bouche froide sur ma peau bouillante d'excitation… Il hotta mon soutien-gorge d'une main habile et l'envoya rejoindre nos t-shirts. Puis il reposa sa bouche à l'endroit exact où celle-ci m'avait quittait et d'une main, prit l'un de mes seins en coupe et dirigea sa bouche vers mon téton durci par les frissons et le plaisir qu'il me procurait.

-Hm, oh, Edward !

-J'aime quand tu cris mon nom, ne te retiens surtout pas.

Ça n'était pas mon intention, puis en me replaçant au-dessus, je sentis la dureté qui se dressait dans son pantalon, qui allait lui-même bientôt craquer si je ne lui ôté pas tout de suite.

-Laisse-moi t'aider !

En partant de sa bouche, mes lèvres continuaient de tracés la ligne imaginaire suivant le contour de son visage, passant par son cou, ses magnifiques pectoraux, son nombril puis rapidement j'atteignis le rebords de son pantalon, mes mains couraient le long de sa braguette, il se leva un peu de manière à se que n'est aucun mal à le lui enlever de même que son boxer pour laisser place à son imposant membre en érection. C'est avec des yeux envieuse que je l'admirai. En un mouvement rapide je posais mes lèvres sur son gland et l'entourai de ma langue pour ensuite enchainer par des vas et viens le long de son membre, puis je l'entendis gémir lorsque mes dents raclèrent le long de sa verge tout en resserrant mes lèvres autour de lui.

-Oh, putain Bella, je vais venir…

Après deux ou trois vas et viens je le sentis se réduire dans ma bouche, il agrippa mes cheveux et a jouit en moi, c'est avec un plaisir aussi malsain que possible que j'avalai son sperme jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il fois qu'il eu retrouvé ses esprits il me sourit.

En moins d'une seconde je me retrouvé allongé sur le dos dans son lit, lui entre mes cuisses, qu'il prit un malin plaisir à les torturer de caresses pendant que sa bouche en était revenu à mordiller le bout durci de mes seins. Puis il descendit le long de mes hanches, pour découvrir les ficelles de mon string qui dépassé, il enleva rapidement mon pantalon pour constater que se même string était complètement trempé... Il commença à me caresser par-dessus le dernier rempart de tissu qui resté sur ma peau, mais la torture fut trop grande, je retirai moi-même se dernier bout de tissu et il ne put retenir et il ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant l'effet qu'il me faisait, il reprit sa place entre mes cuisses qu'il plaça au dessus de ses épaules de son pouce il tortura lentement mon clitoris et subitement il enfonça deux doigts en moi, je me cambré instantanément.

-Oh, mon Dieux, Edward !

Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Il intensifia ses vas et viens de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Puis il me regarda un sourire en coin et commença à me laper. Il retira rapidement ses doigts pour laisser place à sa langue.

-Mmm, ce goût, tu es si sucrée, je ne m'en lasserai jamais, c'est certain.

Tout en continuant les vas et viens de sa langue, il reprit les caresses sur mon clitoris, se qui me fit réagir instantanément, mes parois se resserraient autour de lui, mais il se retira avant de me laisser jouir pleinement, d'un air frustré je réouvrit les yeux et vis sa tête face à la mienne et sentit immédiatement son membre à mon entrée, puis il me pénétra brutalement.

-Dieu! Edward, prends-moi!

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour.

Il accéléra son mouvement, son membre me remplissait totalement, je l'entourai de mes jambe afin qu'il puisse aller plus profondément, le sentir en moi était merveilleux. Son membre butta plusieurs fois au fond de moi et je partis dans l'orgasme le plus fabuleux qu'il m'est été permis de connaître, mes parois se ressérèrent autour de lui et il jouit au même instant, puis m'embrassa et descendit vers mon cou, ses crocs percèrent ma fine peau et là le vrai cauchemar débuta, car celui-ci avait plutôt prit des allures de rêve.


End file.
